


The Makeout in the Blizzard

by smilesunshinee



Category: Bones
Genre: B&B, Blizard, Booth x Brennan, F/M, Love, Shrinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesunshinee/pseuds/smilesunshinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off the episode The Blackout in the Blizzard. I own no characters. No situations are mine except the added part. All rights reserved to FOX</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Makeout in the Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> What I wanted to happen. Booth x Brennan fluff ^_^*

"Ah! I blame you, Booth!" Brennan yelled as she kicked the stadium seats that they had crammed into the elevator in hopes of getting them into Booth's apartment.

"Because of the elevator?" Booth asked Brennan. "No, because of the stupid chairs, Booth. The chairs." Brennan said angrily. 

A half of an hour later, and we have about 10 phone calls, and Booth throwing out his back. 

Dr. Sweets had suggested that they talked about them. Their feelings, their partnership. Booth was angry, shouting at Sweets, and even threatened to throw the frozen peas the Mrs. Ross had given to Sweets for Booth's back. And he ended up throwing them at him, making Sweets upset, resulting in him leaving. 

"Do you feel bad for being hard on Sweets?" Brennan asked Booth. "No, I'm thinking about my father, and about being too hard on Sweets." Booth admittedly said. Brennan nodded. 

"I guess I can see why he thinks we're into each other still." Booth said, looking at Brennan. "I have thought about it- sleeping together. It'd be strange if we didn't." Brennan said. Booth smiled. 

"Yeah." He said quickly. "Because how physical we are." Brennan said. "Like how we throw ourselves into cases." Booth added. "And we have great stamina, engaging in sexual intercourse together would be quite satisfying." Brennan said and Booth looked at her quickly. "I've always imagined us being sexually compatible." Brennan added.

"But then after, what? What does it mean?" Booth asking Brennan. "No, it wouldn't work. I'm rational, and you believe in magic and God." Brennan said, making Booth frown. 

"Bones, you do know that opposites attract right?" Booth asked. "Of course. That applies to many situations. Magnetism, even anthropologically." Brennan said. "Then please, please be quiet and kiss me." Booth said. 

Brennan was quiet. Booth leaned in, brushing her ombréd Brown and blonde hair out of her face, she closed her eyes, and so did he, and he connected their lips together. Sparks ignited within the both of them. Brennan wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him as close as she could get him in the situation they were in. 

Sweets came walking down the stairs with some blankets and snacks for them, and froze in his tracks when he saw what was currently going on in the stuck elevator. 

He quietly silenced his phone and snapped two pictures of the intimate kiss that Booth and Brennan were sharing. He sneaked up the stairs, and went back to Booth's neighbor's house. 

Brennan and Booth stopped kissing. They looked into each other's eyes, smiling. Both of their cheeks were flushed. Brennan layer her head on his chest, and he wrapped his strong muscular arms around her, covering them with a blanket his neighbor had given them in case they got cold.


End file.
